Salty Soup
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin and Padmé's first time cooking together is something of a disaster. Sadly, Ahsoka Tano is the first time to taste the little...er...experiment.


**Day four of the 100 Day Writing Challenge! XD Today's word is 'salt'! I had lots of fun writing this-hopefully, you all will have fun reading this, too! **

**Just an unnecessary warning-this isn't an Anisoka, if anyone is wondering. XP I know that readers are curious about that all the time. **

**Reviews would be great! Feedback and constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not! **

* * *

There were worse things in the world.

There was famine and drought and death and sickness.

And there was also Padmé Amidala cooking with Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka Tano poked at her food cautiously, as though thinking that something might come out. She didn't mind the fact that Padmé had invited her for dinner—she was alright with that, really. In fact, the senator was a rather decent cook.

But when she mentioned that _Anakin _had helped her cook, Ahsoka's enthusiasm vaporized.

Now, she was prodding and poking the food oh-so-carefully and occasionally putting some in her napkin. She didn't want to hurt Padmé's feelings, but she couldn't eat something that her master might have made. For all Ahsoka knew, Anakin might have accidentally put in gun powder.

Master Kenobi was seated across from Ahsoka—apparently, he had been invited as well, and while he was eating, Ahsoka couldn't help but to notice how erm…_careful _he looked.

"This is great, Senator," Ahsoka finally said, trying to make her voice light. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

Padmé smiled warmly. "You're very welcome, Ahsoka. I just thought that since you all are back home," she beamed at Master Kenobi and Anakin and Ahsoka, "that it'd be nice to see each other."

Ahsoka managed a weak but convincing grin. She held up her fork and waved it around, saying, "Yup! Very nice."

Once Padmé had turned to talk with Anakin, Ahsoka quickly tucked another piece of food in her napkin. She felt Master Kenobi staring at her and when she looked up, he had a rather skeptical and disproving look on his face.

Ahsoka winced and gestured slightly at the food, as though to say, "_can you blame me?" _

The master frowned and shook his head. 'It's fine,' he mouthed.

Ahsoka didn't have enough time to answer when Anakin nudged her suddenly and said, "You didn't eat much."

Ahsoka quickly sat back up and replied, "Really? I ate a lot. See?"

To prove her point, she quickly scooted her fork around the plate.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I made the soup," he said and gave her a hopeful grin.

Ahsoka felt her pride and will crumbling as her master continued with his wide, childish stare. She hated him for it—_why, oh why_…

"Um…soup? I was just getting to that!" Ahsoka found herself saying.

Her master grinned. "Great!"

Ahsoka gave a small, feeble chuckle before dipping her spoon into the small bowl. She stared at the soup for a second and thought a small prayer, _please don't kill me. I don't wanna die because of the food that my master cooked. Please, for the love of Force, please._

Without another thought, Ahsoka shoved the spoon in her mouth. She felt as though the entire table had gone quiet, as though waiting for her judgment.

Ahsoka paused.

Then, her throat felt as though it exploded as she swallowed the soup down.

"_Aah!_" She yelped and grabbed her water glass. "That was _salty, _Skyguy! Seriously, did you dunk the entire _bag_ in or something?"

Anakin frowned and crossed his arms. "I only put in a little, Snips," he said in a wounded voice.

Padmé, automatically sensing danger, placed a hand on Anakin's arm and said, "I'm sure it was just an accident."

Ahsoka lifted an eye-marking at the two and shook her head. "_You _try it," she said, pushing the bowl lightly towards her master.

Anakin made a scoffing sound and rolled his eyes. "You know what? I will, and I'll prove that you're just exaggerating."

Ahsoka held up her hands in agreement. "Fine." She replied shortly.

Anakin scowled but took a quick sip from the soup. A small silence followed short after.

A minute later, Anakin's face turned red and he stuck out his tongue. "Ow…!" He winced and Ahsoka quickly shoved his water glass towards him.

Both Padmé and Master Kenobi winced as Anakin drained his glass.

"Thanks," he gasped to Ahsoka.

"I _told _you," Ahsoka replied, her voice smug.

Anakin pushed the soup away and mumbled, "Next time, I'll let Padmé do the cooking."

"I think that'd be best for everyone." Ahsoka said, patting her master on the back.

Padmé cleared her throat and swiftly cleared the soup bowls away from the table. She returned with a smile and asked, "Dessert, anyone?"

"Was it made by Anakin?" Ahsoka asked fearfully as Anakin protested, "Hey!"

"No." Padmé replied with a laugh.

Ahsoka grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Yup, dessert sounds good."


End file.
